


Picture Perfect

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Happily Married Spies [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Camboy Eggsy Unwin, Happily Married Spies, Harry's going to be so happen when he gets his present, Hartwin, Home Made Porn, M/M, Manscaping, Masturbation, Merlin's going to be so annoyed when he finds out what Eggsy's stolen, Merry Month of Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Eggsy makes a very special homecoming gift for his husband, Harry.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Happily Married Spies [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Nineteen of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Picture".
> 
> Still running a day behind, grrr.
> 
> And sorry if the "Camboy Eggsy Unwin" tag is misleading, I didn't know how else to put it.

Harry’s away and won’t be home for at least one more night and Eggsy has something very special in mind for his return, but when he at himself in the mirror, he frowns. When did his pubes get so overgrown? It looks like something out of a bad 1970s porno with all of that hair down there.

That’s why god invented the manscaping tool and electric trimmers.

It takes just a few careful minutes to restore his junk to picture-perfection condition, just the way Harry likes it. Eggsy lifts his ball sack and double-checks the taint before hopping into the shower. He wants everything perfect for what he has planned.

The spare bedroom has been set up with all the best photographic equipment Eggsy was able to liberate from Merlin’s stores - what he has planned needs something more than Kingsman glasses. He has lighting and diffusers and remote controls for both the still and video camera, plus a laptop on a stand so he doesn’t have to get off the bed to check his work.

There’s also a collection of favorite toys, including the red silicon cock modeled on Harry’s own. That’s a good one to start with.

Remote at hand, Eggsy takes a few test pictures and glances over at the laptop; everything looks good and he sets both the video and still cameras to run the program he’d set. He slicks up Harry’s dick and begins the slow, careful process of inserting it, and he can hear Harry telling him to go slowly, to prep himself. But Eggsy’s always been a bit impulsive, especially when it comes to his husband’s cock.

The cameras provide just that extra bit of thrill as Eggsy works himself to the first orgasm of the night.

Harry will definitely enjoy his homecoming gift.


End file.
